Holding on to You
by AprilC3604
Summary: Sequel to When Love and Hate Collide. Dean and Keri are faced with more problems than they think they can handle. Will they hold on to each other or let each other go for good? Rated M language and adult content!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So I wasn't planning on doing a sequel but TheRavynFire gave me a good idea for one so here it is and I hope you like it.**

**2 years later**

Keri and Dean had been married for almost two years and things were beginning to get a little more tense between the two. Dean missed his old life as a hunter and started to resent Keri for making him stop after Allison was born. He worked full time at the garage with Ron and John and that was all he did. He wasn't used to the white picket fence life and never thought he wanted it. Dean loved Keri and his kids but he just need a break sometimes and he didn't think she would ever understand that at all.

"Dean can you help me please!" Keri yelled trying to get both kids out of the tub.

"Hang on a minute I just walked in the damn door!" He yelled back and she stuck her head out of the bathroom. He could here Ally screaming as Caden ran across the hall.

"Can you just please get him dresses Dean?"

"Fine!" he said and headed toward Cadens room. Everyday when he came home he felt like it was nothing but Dean do this and Dean do that. He never got a break. 

After chasing Caden around, Dean finally got him dresses and put him to bed and grabbed a beer.

"Is Caden in Bed?"

"Yeah. I don't see why he has to go to bed so early just because Ally does."

"Because he has school in the morning Dean and I am the one who has to get him up." said Keri and she went into the kitchen and started cleaning up the kids mess from dinner. "I could use your help Dean."

"Damn it Keri I just got home less than an hour ago. Give me a break."

"That fine Dean but who gives me a break? Because it sure as hell isn't you." said Keri and Dean stood up and threw he beer bottle into the wall and Keri jumped.

"Nothing I ever do is good enough is it Keri. I work almost 10 hours a day doing the same shit all day long and I get to come home and listen to you bitch about every little fucking thing and the kids do nothing but scream all day and its gettings old."

"You are with them 1 maybe 2 hours a day so I don't want to hear it!"

"I am just tired Keri. Don't you get that?"

"Guess what Dean I am too. Do you think I would love to get out of the house."

"Hell I don't know. I cant read your mind."

"You know what Dean, fuck you and your stupid whinny ass attitude. All you care about is yourself. Not one time on the weekends have you offered to just give me one hour. You do nothing but stay outside buried underneath that damn car."

"I don't need this crap" he said and grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere as long as it is away from you." Dean said and walked out slamming the door. Keri wiped another tear from her eye as she watched her marriage fall apart right in front of her. She never meant to put so much on Dean but being a mother of two was hard on her. She just wanted him to help or what to help her out.

* * *

Dean walked in to the bar and sat down and the bartender walked over.

"What can I get you?"

"Whiskey, straight" he said and the bartender poured him two shots. "Thanks" Dean said and downed the drink in one sip. "Give me two more not better yet, I'll just buy the whole bottle." the man left the bottle and walked away. Dean looked around and at the other end of the bar was a blonde who was exactly the type he used to go for. He winked at her and she walked over.

"Can I join you?" she asked

"I would love for you to join me sweetheart." said Dean as he poured some whiskey into her glass.

They spent the next hour flirting and drinking and Dean knew he had to much and it was time to call it a night.

"So what do you want to do now?" she asked licking her lips and Dean couldn't resist.

"What ever you want to baby"

"I got a room out back."

"Then what are we still doing here?" Dean said and they got up and left the bar together. All Dean was thinking about was Keri and maybe in his mind it was her he was going home with but in reality, it wasn't his wife and somewhere deep down, he knew that.

* * *

The next morning, Keri rolled over and looked a the clock. It was almost six and Dean still wasn't home. She had spent the rest of the night crying and thinking of all the ways she could fix her marriage. She thought that maybe they could just go away together for the weekend. Maybe to the place they first met. She was almost willing to do anything to fix her marriage, or so she thought.

"Caden you need to get up baby." she said and walked over to Ally's room. "Good morning princess."

"Mama and daddy loud"

"I know baby I'm sorry"

"why mama sad?"

"I'm not sad baby." she said and got her dress. "Caden you better be up." Keri said and walked out of Ally's room and saw Dean walk in the front door.

"Hey" said Dean.

"Hey....Ally why don't you go wake up your brother" said Keri and she walked over to Dean. "Glad you finally decided to come home." Dean just looked at her and his heart broke. He could tell by looking at her that she had been crying all night and he was about to make it worse but he couldn't lie to her.

"Keri I...." he started and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You what Dean?"

"Baby I need you to listen to me ok. I love you. Please remember that."

"I love you too Dean and I'm sorry about last night"

"Me too. More than you know."

"What do you mean?"

"Keri I need to tell you something" he said and deep down Keri knew what Dean was about to say.

"What is it?" Keri asked and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I'm so sorry baby."

"Just say Dean." she said and tears built up in her eyes.

"I wasn't thinking Keri. I was drunk and I am so sorry" Dean said and reached for Keri but she pulled away.

"Don't you fucking touch me."

"Please just hear me out."

"No Dean I am done. I will put up with a lot of things but I will no do infidelity."

"It meant nothing to me Keri I swear."

"She had to have meant something to you Dean for you to risk everything but then again I guess I know now what I mean to you."

"I love you and you know that."

"No Dean I don't know that. I haven't know that for a long time. You have to cheat on me for you to realize you love me?"

"No I have always loved you I was just confused"

"I want out Dean."

"Keri please don't do this."

"Mama is everything ok" Caden said as he walked out.

"Yeah buddy me and daddy were just talking. Why do you go help your sister into the car. I will be right out." Keri said and she waited until her kids walked out the door. "I want you gone by the time I get back."

"Please baby let's just talk about this"

"Don't call me that. I am not you baby or anything else and right now I don't even know if I an going to continue to be your wife." Keri said and walked out the door. Dean couldn't do anything but stand there and watch her leave. He never wanted to hurt her and truth was he didn't remember much about last night. He never knew how much he loved his life and family until now and he was about to lose it all because of one stupid mistake he would give anything to take back.

****I know it suck but don't hate me yet. I have a plan like always. This was just the first chapter. I don't know who's side to be one right now lol. Please review!!****


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N" Thank you vicki fan forever ,Addicted to Ackles, Brandofheroin-x, Taylor, DreamerYRG for reviewing. : ) **

Keri dropped Caden off at school and headed back home. She wasn't sure if she still wanted Dean to be there or not. Keri still couldn't believe that he would so something like this to her after everything they have been through together. This was the last thing she every expected from him.

She pulled into the driveway and Dean's car was still there.

"Daddy's Home" Ally said and Keri was trying her best for her daughter no to see her cry. She didn't want the kids to know what was going on. She knew they wouldn't understand so she had to think of some reason why there Daddy wouldn't be home tonight.

Keri got Ally out of the car and they headed inside the house and Dean was sitting on the couch.

"Daddy!" Ally yelled and ran over to him.

"Hey princess" said Dean as he picked her up and hugged her tight.

"Ally why don't you go play in your room for a few minute while I talk to Daddy.

"Ok mommy" Ally said and Dean out her down and they watched their daughter run off to her room.

"What are you still doing here Dean?" asked Keri as she stood there with her arms crossed and tears in her eyes.

"We need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about right now Dean."

"Yes there is Keri. I am so sorry and you have to believe me."

"You know what Dean, I may have expected certain things from you but never this."

"It was a mistake. We were fighting and I had to much to drink. I never meant for this to happen."

"Dean there are day when we fight that I cant stand you but I never went out and fucked anyone else! Just because you had a bad day doesn't give you the right to go out and have a fling."

"That's not what I was doing."

"But that's what happened Dean."

"I'm sorry Keri."

"You said that and Dean I really think you should go before I say something I may or may not regret."

"Keri I love you."

"You say that now after you cheated on me. Do you even remember the last time you told me you loved me?"

"I tell you all the time."

"No, I say I love you and you say _me too _or _back at ya _never I love you."

"It's the Same thing"

"No its not Dean and if you don't get that then something's wrong but then again you fucked another woman so I guess more is wrong with us than I thought." Keri looked away and Dean walked over to Keri and she backed away. "Dean please just go ok. I just need some time" Dean didn't want to press his luck so he picked up his bag and headed out the door.

"Where Daddy going?" Ally said as she watched he Dad walk out the door.

"He has to go to work" said Keri as she smiled back at her daughter. She knew Caden would be the one it would be hard to explain why his Daddy isn't home tonight.

* * *

Later that night, Dean was sitting on Johns couch thinking about what he had done. It was the one thing he promised he would never do to Keri.

"Do you want to talk about it?" John asked and brought Dean another beer.

"Not really."

"Son you are going to have to tell me what's going on with you and Keri sooner or later."

"I screwed up and that's it."

"What did you do that was so bad she kicked you out of the house?" John asked and Dean just looked at him and John knew. "Dean you didn't."

"It was a mistake Dad. I wasn't thinking."

"You are damn right you weren't thinking. At least not about your family."

"Dad I really don't want to talk about this right now. Not to you anyways."

"How could you do something so stupid Dean?"

"Cut me some slack. I said it was a mistake and I wish to hell I could take it back!!"

"Let me ask you something. Why where you not at home?"

"Me and Keri had a fight as usual and I left."

"Let me guess, you went to a bar and got drunk."

"Pretty much."

"What was the fight about?"

"Me not helping her out with the kids and her bitching all the time."

"Dean let me ask you this and I wont say another word. What do you wish you were doing right now?" Dean looked at his Dad and he knew there was only one place he wishes he was at right now.

"I wish I was helping her with the kids. Keri is probably getting them out of the tube right now"

"Dean I have been there. I never helped your mother like I should have. I took her for granted and I don't get a chance to make up for that. Taking care of you and Sam was hard after she died and the bad thing is that it took me losing her to realize how much I loved her and how much she did. Maybe you should think about that."

"I am not going to lose her dad."

"I'm not saying anything will happen to her Dean but they was it looks right now, you are going to lose her." John said and got up and headed to bed. Dean just sat there. He would give anything to be at home and have Keri yelling at him to take out the trash or something like that. He wanted her to yell at him or do something. Dean just wanted to talk to her and hold her in his arm again. He had to fix this someway.

* * *

After Keri put the kids to bed, she locked the door and went into her room. Keri climbed into her bed and looked over at the spot where Dean was supposed to be and he wasn't there. She couldn't help but cry She wanted him there but she just couldn't right now. She needed time to think about where they go from here. Do they try to work it out or just call it quits.

Keri looked down at her wedding rings and remembered they day that got married. She was so happy to finally have a chance at being normal but then again, marital problems comes with being normal. Keri just wanted to yell and scream at Dean for doing this to there family. She liked yelling at Dean and having him yell back. That's just who they were. When they had a problem they yelled and screamed until they felt better the made love the rest of the night. They haven't even done that in two weeks. Maybe that's why he found someone else she thought. Maybe she wasn't good enough for him.

"Keri this is not your fault" she told her self and kept telling herself that but she wasn't convinced. The more she thought about it, the more she was thinking that it would be better to just make a mends with Dean and they just go their separate ways. Maybe they weren't meant to be together anymore. Keri didn't want to lose him but she couldn't keep holding on to him anymore when in her mind he didn't want to be held on to.

"Mama?" Caden said as he opened the door.

"Caden you are supposed to be in the bed. What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep. When's Daddy coming home?"

"I told you he is just spending some time with Grandpa John right now." said Keri and Caden came and climbed in bed with her.

"Did Daddy do something wrong?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"I heard you guys talking this morning."

"Its not polite to listen in on other peoples conversations."

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help it. Daddy said he was sorry for what ever he did."

"Caden you are only five. You are to young to understand what is going on. Sometimes Mama's and Daddy's just need sometime apart."

"Is it because me and Ally are bad because we can be better." Keri looked at her some and pulled him close to her.

"We love you and your sister very much. None of this is your fault ok. Don't ever think that."

"I just want Daddy to be here. I don't like it when he is not here to scare away the monster." Keri's eyes widened.

"Caden what monsters?"

"The ones that come into my room at night."

"Caden who told you that?"

"No one. I saw it and I always here Grandpa John and Grandpa Ron talking about them."

"what do they say."

"Just that they are looking for something."

"there are no monster nut why don't you just sleep with me tonight"

"Ok mama" Caden said and they laid down. Keri knew little boys had imaginations but this was to vivid. She needed to talk to John and Ron and figure out what is going on and if they know something hey are not telling her.

****So Caden is seeing stuff, or is he?? What will Keri find out form John and Ron if anything??? So please review as always. I will update as soon as I can : ) ****


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks to all you guys who reviewed the last chapter. Here is a little longer chapter for you chapter is rated M…Enjoy!!**

After dropping Caden off at school the next morning, Keri and Ally headed to the garage to talk to Dean, John and Ron about what Caden had said the night before. She was hoping that it was just the usual kids imagination about a monster being under the bed but something didn't fell right about this. Caden wouldn't have said he grandfathers were talking about it if it wasn't true.

Keri pulled up and saw Deans can and tried too put her hurt and anger aside for now. She didn't want her dad to know what was going on between them right now.

"Hey Keri what are you doing here?" asked Ron as he walked up to his daughter and Dean turned around. He was hoping she was there to talk to him but he could tell by looking at her that wasn't the case at all.

"Grandpa Ron I want candy." Ally said and he picked her up.

"Candy? What make you think I have candy?"

"You always have candy." she said

"Go look in Grandpa's desk." said Ron and he put her down and ran into the office. Ron looked at Keri and he knew something was wrong with her. "Keri is everything ok?" he asked and Dean looked over at her and the made eye contact.

"Not really but first I need to talk to Dean before I talk to you and John." she said and Dean walked over to her. "Can we talk outside?"

"Sure" he said and the walked around the building. "Keri listen I…"

"Before you say anything Dean I am not here to talk about us or what you did. I am here to talk about Caden."

"What's wrong with Caden? Is he ok?"

"I don't know. Last night he came into our…..my room and at first I just thought he was missing you but then he started saying that you scared the monsters in his room away."

"That's normal for little boys to say there are monsters under the bed Keri."

"I thought that too but he said he heard Dad and John talking about looking for something and that he saw the monsters."

"Wait he said he saw them? When?"

"He didn't say he just said you scared them off."

"What do you think we should do?"

"I think we need to find out what John and Dad have been saying around him. Maybe he was just having a nightmare one night,"

"Maybe but I don't remember him ever having one do you?"

"No but I am just trying to think of any explanation right now."

"Don't worry ok. I will talk to dad and see what they may have said. Just keep an eye on him tonight and just see if you see anything."

"About that….um….maybe it would be best if you stayed at the house. Just for the kids so don't think this means anything for us."

"Keri I miss you."

"Dean you where gone one night. That is hardly any time for us to think about things."

"There is nothing I need to think about. I am an idiot and all this is my fault. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I know it not my fault for you cheating on me but Dean we have problem and you know that. We can just keep ignoring them."

"Can we just talk about this tonight?"

"I don't think right now is such a good time Dean. You can stay at the house but this doesn't change anything." said Keri and she walked back into the shop. "Ally we need to go."

"Ally don't wanna go" said Ally

"Listen to you mommy sweetie." said Dean and we went over and kissed his daughter goodbye. "I will see you later."

"Bye Daddy" Keri picked up there Daughter and headed out. She had one more stop to make before they headed home. She needed someone to talk to and she only knew of one person who might understand what she was going through.

* * *

"Keri what brings you girls by?"

"Hey aunt Carol. I need to talk to you about something and I think you may understand what I am going through.

"Well you come on in and I will get you guys some breakfast" said Aunt Carol and Keri and Ally went inside. Ally went into the back room to play while Keri helped Carol in the kitchen. "What's on your mind Keri."

"A lot right now"

"Well why don't you tell me what's going on with you and Dean first."

"How did you know?"

"I know that look Keri. I wasn't married for 30 years for nothing. Now tell me what happened."

"AS you know we fight all the time and well we had a big one the other day and he left and he…"Keri started to cry and Carol walked over to her.

"Oh honey"

"How could he do that to me?" said Keri as she cried into her Aunts shoulder.

"Men do a lot of stupid thing and we don't know why."

"I thought he loved me."

"Keri I am sure that he does and I bet it didn't mean anything to him."

"That's not the point. He slept with another woman"

"Come over here and sit down." Keri follower her aunt as they sat down at the table. "I am going to tell you something I have never told anyone. Me and your uncle, god rest his soul, had our share of problems when we first got married. He loved to hunt and I just wanted us to stay at home and be normal. Me and that man fought like cats and dogs. A lot like you and Dean. One day it got bad and he left and didn't come home until the next morning. He said he went out drinking and thing got out of control. I knew exactly what he meant."

"what did you do?"

"What any wife would do, I told him to pack his shit and get the hell out of my house."

"You and uncle Dan always seemed so happy."

"We were happy but it took us a long time to get to where we were before he passed."

"I am guessing you forgave him."

"not for a long time. I filed for temporary separation and he got an apartment in town. I was sure I wanted a divorce from him. I always told myself that infidelity was a deal breaker for me."

"So what happened?"

"I spent the next two months with out him. He would call but I would never answer. I didn't know what to say to him. I was hurt and angry and I knew that if I talked to him I would say something's I would regret."

"Did being away from him help you?"

"Honestly, yes and no. You cant ever forget something like that no matter how hard you try but I knew that I still loved him and those where the worst two months of my life. No matter what he did I loved him with all my heart and I knew that I would rather fight with him than love anyone else. Not that I ever could."

"So you let him come home?"

"I did but you better believe that he was on that couch for the next three months. I made him work to get back in my bed. I guess what I am say is Keri you need to figure out if this marriage is worth saving and not for your kids, for you. If you can only think of one thing that make you happy with Dean than that is enough to build on. Having two young kids is hard on a relationship but you maybe a mother first, don't ever forget that you are a wife."

"I am not sure I know how to be one anymore."

"I think you should take time and figure out if you want to be one. Leave Ally here and go home and think about all the good thing in your marriage. Forget for just one hour about all the bad and what Dean did. He will pay for that either way I am sure. He has to live with that guilt for the rest of his life, not you."

"Thank you Aunt Carol" said Keri and she leaned over and hugged her.

"You are welcome sweetie. No you go home and do some soul searching. Ally will be just fine."

"I will have pick her later"

"Ok sweetie be careful on your way out." Keri went and said goodbye to Ally and headed home.

When she got home, Keri ran her a bubble bath and just tried to think of the last happy moment her and Dean had together and only one day came to mind.

_**Flashback-2 months ago**_

_Keri rolled over and looked at the clock and it was 8:30 in the morning._

"_Oh shit!" she yelled as she got up and slipped on a tank top and skirt and ran out of the room to see Dean sitting on the couch so calmly with a smile on his face. "Dean what the hell are you doing? You are going to be late for work and Caden is already…."_

"_He's already at school." Dean said and she stopped._

"_what?"_

"_I took him about an hour ago and Ally is at your aunts."_

"_You took them?"_

"_Yep and hell I even fed them."_

"_Who are you and what have you done with my husband" said Keri and he walked over to her and kissed her deeply. "What has gotten into you?"_

"_nothing just thought I would help out."_

"_Any reason?"_

"_I don't know its just something about today"_

"_And what is that can I ask?"_

"_Two years ago today was one of the best days of my life"_

"_Was it now?"_

"_Yes and I plan on spending the day with my wife." he said and kissed her once more._

_I can't believe we're finally here, finally alone," she said softly._

_He kissed the top of her head. "I know."_

_She turned around and smiled playfully. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and planted a big kiss on his eager lips. She soon began to kiss his neck. He sucked in a sharp breath as her warm mouth found his earlobe and nibbled at it gently._

_"Bed," she sweetly commanded. He obeyed and walked back to their bedroom and over to the bed and dropped onto it with her on top of him. Rising up on her knees, she moved to straddle his lap. As she ran her hands along his shoulders and neck, she kissed him passionately, letting her tongue explore his mouth._

_His hands found her breasts through her pink tank top, and he massaged them lightly as he returned her kiss. She moaned at his touch and deepened their kiss. Because she was on her knees, her skirt was already pushed up a bit, but his hands slid down to push the rest of it up to her waist to reveal white Brazilian style laced panties. He grunted at the feel of her warm flesh and rolled on top of her. In one slow, gentle movement, he wrapped his hand around her slim wrists and pulled her arms above her head. She was pinned beneath him, nowhere to go, his for the taking And she loved it._

_A soft moan escaped the back of her throat as his lips grazed over her neck and collar bone and he pushed his pelvis gently into hers with deep, long movements. His free hand found itself roaming up her thigh, over her belly and under her tank top, fondling her firm breasts._

_"Dean please I can't take anymore. I….." He shut her up with a kiss as his free hand moved from her breast, to the inside of her thighs and began massaging. A long, powerful moan burst from her lips as her back arched up into him._

"_Someone is inpatient this morning." said Dean in a low voice._

_She somehow got one of her hands free, and she traced his jaw line with her soft finger tips and brought her lips to his in a passionate, deep kiss. She rolled on top of him and sat on his pelvis, feeling his arousal pressing hard against her. She sat straight up as her fingers danced over the fastenings of his pants. _

"_You are wearing far to much clothing Mr. Winchester."_

"_I think you are the one who is over dresses." he said and he rolled her onto her back and kissed her neck. Then slowly moved down to her collar bone, then chest. He slowly pulled her shirt off, kissing her smooth, flat belly. Sweet, gentle moans slipped from her lips and he continued. _

_Kissing her belly button, he wrapped his fingers under the top of her skirt and pulled it down past her knees, then ankles and tossed it on the floor. Her panties then followed the same trail. He slowly, teasingly, spread her luscious thighs and leaned his head down. Taking a soft lick at her folds at first._

_Her hands clenched the blanket between her fingers as Dean's tongue stroked her throbbing, wet center and his index finger prepared to enter her eager body. She called out his name as she came seconds after his finger entered her, soaking his fingers and mouth._

_But he wasn't finished with her yet. He continued for many minutes. His free hand ran all over her as an erection grew once again to the feel of her luscious body and the sound of her scrumptious moans._

_She called out louder then ever as she came one last time before he stopped. Her breathing stayed at a quick and steady pace as she pulled him up to her and placed her lips on his._

_She let her hands move down his chest and slip under his dark blue t-shirt. Her hands roamed over his stomach and chest as she pushed the shirt up slowly. They broke their kiss only for a second, so she could push his shirt over his head and toss it aside. Dean stood up only long enough to remove the rest of his clothing._

_Opening her eyes, she moved her head back a little and smiled at him. "Make love to me," she said, "Just take me."_

_"Oh god baby I love you so much" he groaned as she brought her hand behind her and unsnapped her bra, slipping it off with the greatest of ease. He leaned down and took her left nipple into his hot mouth. She gasped softly as his tongue swirled around it._

_He spread her legs and moved between them. They stared into each other's eyes as he gently slipped the head into her tight body. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he pushed the rest of the way in. She moaned out his name as he began to slowly move in and out._

_Her legs moved up to wrap around his hips as their mouths found one another and they locked into another deep, passionate kiss. She clung to him as each of their moans escaped from their kisses. Gripping his shoulders tightly, she started thrusting her hips towards his. Moments later, she came all over his erection._

_Taking himself out of her, he rolled her on her side and laid behind her. Once again, he slowly slid himself into her eager body. They moaned in pure delight as his hand reached around and his fingers massaged her throbbing clit. He gently kissed her neck, which only increased the pleasure she felt. She came again quickly, calling out his name once more._

_It sent him over the edge and she laid her head down, enjoying the feeling. She turned her head and smiled at him, and he grinned back. They kissed again, and then she rolled over, snuggling close to him, wrapping her legs around his. They were completely intertwined, they couldn't tell where one of them began and the other ended. They wouldn't have had it any other way._

"_Happy Anniversary Keri"_

"_Happy Anniversary Dean" _

_**End Flashback**_

Keri let the water out of the bathtub and stepped out. That was one of the best days she had with Dean in a long time. She wasn't sure where it all went wrong. Part of her didn't blame him for leaving that night. There was still no excuse for what he did but maybe she shouldn't have started yelling at him as soon as he got home. Dean was a good husband and a good father. Keri thought to herself and wondered what would have happened if it would have been her that left that night. Would she have gotten drunk and done the same thing? She knew she would have never cheated on Dean but she did remember drinking so much that when she woke up she had no memory of anything from the night before. Maybe that was the case with Dean. It didn't change how hurt she felt and how sick it made her to think of him with another woman. She didn't want to give up on their family just yet. She knew she should just walk away but she knew she couldn't do that. She loved Dean and they just needed to figure out if they where still IN love with each other.

**7 pm**

"Caden will you please go get your pj's on"

"When will daddy be here"

"Any minute just go get ready for bed please" Keri begged still trying to get ally in the bed. Keri heard a knock at the door so she laid ally down and went to answer it.

"Dean? Why did you knock?"

"I wasn't sure I should just walk in or not."

"Its still your house Dean" Keri said and moved aside to let him in.

"The kids in bed yet?"

"I just laid Ally down and Caden is getting dressed or is supposed to be anyways."

"Do you need me to do anything?"

"No I got it" Keri said and walked down the hall way. He never thought he would feel this way but he would give anything for her just to yell at him right now. He didn't like the silent treatment from her but that's not who she was. Dean knew that for her not to yell and hit him that things may be over between them and he couldn't take that. He had to get her to talk to him somehow tonight. He needed to know what he had to do to make this right again.

****Will Keri finally lay into Dean?? I think he needs it: ) Please review!!****


	4. Chapter 4

Keri was finishing up the dishes and she was watching Dean play with Caden. No matter what she thought about Dean right now, the one thing that didn't change was the fact that he was a good father to Caden and Ally no matter what.

"Caden I think it is time for bed." said Keri

"Cant I just stay up a little longer?" asked Caden.

"I think you have stayed up long enough." Keri said and Caden turned to Dean.

"Are you going to leave again?" he asked and Dean looked up at Keri before looking back at Caden.

"I will be here when you get up. I'm not going anywhere." said Dean. Caden hugged his dad before heading off to bed. Keri looked over at Dean and started to walk off but Dean grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Are you going to talk to me?" asked Dean.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Say anything just stop acting like I am not here."

"I just don't know what to say to you."

"Hell say anything Ker I just want you to talk to me."

"Fine if you want to talk then fine we'll talk but I don think you are going to like what I have to say right now."

"Whatever it is I think I can handle it."

"Well for starters I really don't like you right now."

"I understand that Keri I do but I don't know what else you want me to say. I said I was sorry."

"Sorry just doesn't cut it this time Dean. You're always sorry but this time you crossed the line. I trusted you."

"I know what happened the other night was my fault but you haven't exactly made these past few months easy for me."

"So I drove you to sleep with another woman?" Keri said as she crossed her arms.

"No but you made it easy to leave."

"So all of this is my fault. I am just that horrible to you."

"That's not what I meant but you do nothing but bitch all the time."

"Oh well I am so fucking sorry I asked you to help raise your kids Dean. I didn't know it was such a burden."

"I never said that. Don't put word in my mouth."

"You are the one who said it not me."

"All I am saying is that sometimes time I wish you would just give me a break."

"Well you know what, you gave take all the breaks you want Dean because I am done." Keri said and Dean felt his heart sink.

"So you are just giving up on us?"

"You gave up the second you walked out that door. I didn't make you leave, I didn't make you fuck another woman. You did that all on your own!"

"So that's it?"

"That's it Dean. I cant do this anymore." Keri said and looked away. She tried to stop herself from crying but this was harder than she thought. She loved Dean and didn't want to lose him but she couldn't spend the rest of her life walking on egg shells around him to make she he doesn't find someone else.

"So its over just like that?"

"I guess so Dean."

"Now who selfish?"

"Excuse me?!"

"You aren't thinking of anyone else in this family. We have two kids Keri and just because we have a bad few month you are just giving up."

"I am thinking about my kids. They are all I think about Dean! You think they like hearing us fight all the time?!"

"Then stop starting fucking fights!?" Dean yelled getting frustrated.

"Fine! This is all my fault but you know what, I can live with that because I know not once I have ever been unfaithful to you. You are the one that has to live with that not me!"

"You know what……" Dean and Keri looked at each other and heard a loud noise.

"Dean what was that?" Keri asked and the heard Ally crying and Caden screaming. They took off running down the hall way and Ally was standing in Caden's room by the door. Keri picked her up and the saw something standing in front of Caden's window.

"Dean what the hell is that?" Keri asked and Dean ran over and picked up Caden just as the thing disappeared back outside.

"We need to get them out of here." said Dean.

"Mommy what was that?" asked Ally

"It was a monster Ally" Caden said.

"Caden stop it. Don't scare your sister like that." Keri said and they were standing in the living room. "Dean do you know what that was?"

"It was a Striga I think."

"What the hell is that?"

"I will explain it later but right now we need to get over to dads." Dean said and grabbed his keys and they headed out the door. He knew exactly what that thing was and wasn't going to let it get to his kids. He had to go after it.

****So that was a really short chapter but I wanted to post it and tell you guys that Addicted to Ackles and myself are making a page together. Our name is Winchesters Bad little girls and our first story is called Wonderland. She has posted the first chapter on her page and it should be on our tomorrow along with a new chapter so you guys go check it out. ****


	5. Chapter 5

Dean, Keri and the kids got in the car and headed to Ron's house. Keri just sat there in the passenger seat staring out the window thinking about everything that had gone on earlier that evening. Dean had pretty much told Dean she wanted a divorce and once again, something was after their son.

Dean looked over at her and could tell she was worried. "Keri everything is going to be ok, I promise." He assured her and she turned to look at him.

She wanted to just tell him his word didn't mean much right now but it was a different story when it can to their kids. "I know that Dean I just want this to all be over." Keri said and turned to look back out the window.

Dean wasn't sure if she meant to Striga or their marriage. Keri didn't know this yet but he wasn't giving up just yet. Once the kids were safe, he was going to win her back.

Dean pulled up to the apartment building and they walked up the stairs and knocked on Ron's Door.

Ron opened the door and saw his daughter and grandkids standing with Dean. "Hey Dad can we come in?"

"Of course honey, what's wrong?" He asked and Keri looked down at the kids. She didn't want to scare them more than they already were.

"Caden why don't Ally back to the bed room why we talk to Grandpa Ron." Caden took his sisters hand and walked Ally down the small hallway. "Dad something is after Caden we think."

"Again? Well what is it?"

Dean looked at Keri before looking back at Ron. "We aren't sure but my guess would be a striga. One came after Sam when he was little and we killed one a few years back and that is exactly what it look like."

"So what do we do now?"

"It is still in the area and my guess it will be back."

"Alright so what do you want me to do?"

"Just look after Keri and the kids for now. I am going to talk to dad." Dean said and he looked at Keri and just wanted to take her in his arms and tell her it was going to be ok but he knew that now was not the best time. Dean looked into her eyes one more time before turning and walking out the door.

"Keri, are you ok?" Ron asked his daughter and she looked at him with tears building up in her eyes. "Don't worry sweetie, Dean won't let anything happen to those kids."

"I know that Dad but that is only half of the problem." Keri said and Ron pulled her into his arms.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on with you two now?"

"Not really but its over between us Dad."

"I am sure it's not Keri. You guys will work it out. You always do."

"Not this time Dad." Keri said and laid her head on his shoulder. She wanted more than anything to fix things but there were just certain images she just couldn't get out of her head.

Dean pulled up to Johns place and walked used his key and walked in the apartment.

"Dean what are you doing here?" John asked and got up and walked over to his son.

"Dad we have a problem. We have another Striga on our hands."

"What? How do you know?"

"I saw one in Caden's room tonight."

"Well what do you want to do?"

"What do you mean what do I want to do? I want to find it and kill it."

"Dean if it can after Caden tonight then it will find him no matter where he is and you know that. There is only one way we are going to kill it and you know what that way is Dean."

"Dad we are not using my son as bait?'

"Dean I don't want to either but I am not sure we have a choice."

"It will go after other kids Dad. We can just wait for it."

"We can but how are you going to feel if it gets away? How did you feel when the one that almost got Sammy got away?"

"Dad this is different, Caden is my son."

"Sam was my son and it killed me to never be able to find that thing."

"Keri will never go for it."

"She is going to want to protect her son Dean." Dean knew that Keri was going to flip out when he suggested that they use their son as bait but Dean also knew that Caden would be fine if they did this.

"What should we do?"

"Talk to Keri and tomorrow will be our best shot." John said. Dean looked back at the door and he knew he couldn't go back to Keri right now. "Dean is everything ok with you?"

"No it's not. Keri wants a divorce."

"Dean I am sorry I really am but can you blame her?"

"Dad are we really going to get into this right now?"

"I am sorry Dean but you made your bed and now you have to lye in it." John said and headed back to bed. Dean sat down on the couch and ran his hand over his face. He did care what his dad thought, it wasn't over, not yet.

"Look Dad I didn't come here to talk about my marriage. I just want to kill this son of a bitch and get on with my life."

"Fine but I think we need to talk to Keri."

"I will go talk to her." Dean said and walked out.

As Dean was driving he decided just to call her and have her meet him outside. He wasn't sure what Keri had told Ron and he really didn't feel like being shot at right now.

"Hey Keri it me."

"What is it Dean?"

"I am on my way back so meet me outside."

"Ok"

Dean pulled up in the driveway and Keri was standing outside on the porch. Dean waited a second before getting out and just looked at her. He knew he had taken what they had for granted. He didn't want to lose her but he knew that their issues were tomorrows problems.

Dean turned off the car and walked up to her. "Where are the kids?"

"Inside with Dad. So what's the plan?"

"I don't think you are going to like it but here is what Dad said and for the record I am not happy about it. He thinks we should go home and….well see if it comes back."

"Wait..you mean use Caden as bait? No way in hell am I doing that Dean."

"I know that is what I told him but I don't know what else to do. But you know if we do this I wont let anything happened to him and neither will you. We will be there the whole time and if I remember right, you're a good shot."

"I'll do it." Dean and Keri turned around and saw Caden standing behind them.

"Caden you need to get back inside." Keri said to him.

"Mom let me do it. If I don't then…then it could come after Ally."

"Caden we will find another way."

"Dad please let me." Caden asked Dean and Dean just looked at his son. He knew that all Caden wanted to do was protect his sister and he could respect that. "Dad like you said you will be there."

"Listen buddy why don't you go inside while your mother and me figure this out." Dean said to Caden and Caden walked back into the house.

"So….what do we do?" Dean asked Keri. She turned around and she knew there really was no other way but it didn't make this any easier.

"Fine. When do we do this?"

"Tomorrow…it will be back."

"ok but we aren't going back tonight so…I guess I will see you later." Keri and turned to walk back inside but Dean grabbed her.

"Please don't go Keri." Dean begged and he was a little surprised when she didn't pull away. "We can work this out."

Keri turned back to him. She loved the way it felt when he touched her. Just his hand holding on to her arm felt right but too much has happened and she needed to figure out some thing. "Dean…" she said and just couldn't find the words. She just placed her hand over his and pulled it from her arm. She held onto it for a moment before letting go and just walking away.

All Dean could do was watch her go and he knew deep down that maybe his dad was right, he had lost her.

* * *

The next night after they tucked Caden and Ally into bed and told him to stay still until her heard them tell him to move, Dean and Keri sat outside Cadens room and John and Ron sat outside Ally's just incase.

It was near 2 in the morning when they finally heard a noise coming from Caden's room. Dean looked around the corner and saw a figure outside Cadens window and looked over to Keri and nodded. She grabbed her gun and moved closer to Dean.

They waited until they saw the striga hovering over Caden and Dean counted to three before they yelled for Caden to get down and Dean and Keri fired their guns and killing the striga.

One the striga was on the floor, Keri can over to make sure Caden was ok. "Are you hurt baby?" she asked checking him over form head to toe."

"Mom stop…I'm fine." Caden said and Keri just hugged him and looked over at Dean. Its wasn't long before John brought in a crying, scared Ally and handed her over to Dean.

"Its ok baby, Dad's got you." Keri watched Dean with Ally and he was a good father and she knew just because they were over that wouldn't change.

After an hour of calming the kids down, Dean and Keri tucked them in and walked into the living room. Dean looked at Keri hoping she would ask him to stay but she never did and it broke his heart. "Well…I guess I am going to go now." Dean said to her and she just nodded to him. Dean stated to walk out but turned to her one last time. "Keri, I know you hate me right now and you have every right too but I just want you to know something…I love you." Dean said to her but she never said anything so her just turned and walked out. Keri was screaming on the inside to tell him she loved him still but she just couldn't and she thought it was for the best.

Keri turned of the lights and headed off to bed.

* * *

**4a.m.**

Keri heard the phone ringing and rolled over and picked it up.

"Hello"

"_Mrs. Winchester?"_

"Yes who is this?"

"_This is Dr. Carter from the E.R. Your husband has been in an accident."_

****Cliffhanger…..Sorry but I had too. I wrote a longer chapter since the last one was so short. I hope you guys like and please review****


	6. Chapter 6

Keri sat up in bed as she felt her heart sink, "What do you mean he's been in an accident?"

_"Mrs. Winchester I do not want to get into detail over the phone but I think you should get down here."_

Keri hung up the phone and jumped out of bed. She threw on some clothes and called her dad to come over ad watch the kids. A million different thought were running through her head but she just kept tell herself the Dean would be ok. He had to be ok.

As soon as Ron got to the house, Keri got into her car and drove as fast as she could to the hospital. When she got there she saw John in the waiting room already and she didn't like the look on his face. "John how is he? What happened?"

"Keri you need to calm down."

"I will as soon as I know how he is doing."

"I don't know anything yet. He is still in surgery." Keri looked at John as she slowly sat down. She couldn't believe this was happening. Why does this stuff always happen to them and their family.

"John what happened?"

John looked at her as sat down beside her, "He was on his way back to my house when…..when he was hit by a truck. The guy fell asleep at the well and ran a red light."

"He is going to be ok isn't he? I mean he just has a few broken bone right?"

"I wish that was all but…its bad Keri. The other driver didn't make it."

"Oh God" she said and she began to sob. John pulled her to him as he thought went to his son.

"Winchester?" they heard someone say and the both jumped up and walked over to the doctor. They both didn't like that look on the doctors face. "Dean is out of surgery. We didn't ever thing we could but he is in a coma."

Keri grabbed on to Johns arm to keep from falling over. "So wh….what do we do?"

"There is nothing else we can do at this time. We just have to wait and see if he wakes up."

"If? No there is no IF. He's waking up." Keri said getting angry.

"I don't mean to upset you but you just need to be prepared."

"No I don't. He's fine." Keri said and looked over at John, "Isn't he?"

"I am sure he will be.... Dr. when can we see him."

"You can go in one at a time if you like for now."

"Keri why don't you go first." Keri nodded and followed the doctor to the back and he pointed over to Deans room. Keri wasn't sure if she wanted to go in or not. She was afraid if she did then reality might set in.

Keri took a deep breath and pushed open the doors. When looked over at the bed, she felt a little piece of her die. "Dean…" Keri walked slowly over to him and he had a tubes and wires coming out of him and her heart broke. He looked horrible.

She pulled a chair closer to him and sat down. Keri looked down at his bloody hand and grabbed it. It was the first time she had really touched him in days and she forgot how his skin felt against hers. "Dean wake up" she said and hoped he would move a finger or something but he didn't. "Please" she said and squeezed his hand. "You cant do this to me. You cant leave me like this."

Keri brought her hand to her face and she noticed something was missing. It was his wedding ring. She wasn't sure if he had taken it off or the doctors but she didn't like it. "Damn it Dean you have to wake up. You do get to leave like this do you hear me? Not after everything." Keri thought maybe if he could her, he would wake up and fight back like he always did. "You are being selfish Dean. You don't get to check out just because things aren't going your way. This isn't the way things are going to end with us. You don't get to make that decision so wake up." she said as the tears can pouring out. She laid her head in his hand. Yelling at him always made her fell better, but not this time. "You are being stubborn so you know what, I will too."

Keri laid his hand at his side and sat back in the chair, "I am not leaving until you wake up and I know how much you hate it when I am in your personal space so if you want me to leave then wake up and make me." She would give almost anything for him to wake up and tell her to get the hell out or yell at her for invading his personal space but he didn't. Not this time.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_One year ago_**

_Keri had just laid the kids down for a nap and she went to try to find Dean. As always, he was in the garage working on the impala. Keri just smiled as she opened the door and walked in, "Whatch doing?"_

"_Building a rocket. What does it look like I am doing?" he said and never came out from under the car. Keri couldn't help but smile. She knew he hated it when she was out there asking questions._

"_What's wrong with the car?"_

"_Nothing just giving her a tune up." he said and slid out from under the car, "Do you need something baby?"_

"_No"_

"_No? Then what are you doing?"_

"_The kids are asleep so I just thought I would invade your personal space for awhile."_

"_Listen Keri, not that I don't love your company because I do it just…this is my place and just go back in and I will be in soon I promise."_

"_No I don't think so." she said and sat down in a chair. "I'll just watch you"_

"_No you're not" he said and walked over to her._

"_What are you going to do about it?" she said and placed her hands on her hips. _

"_Alright well you asked for it" Dean walked over to her and pulled her from the chair and threw her over his shoulder._

"_Dean put me down."_

"_I will as soon as we get inside."_

"_Fine but all I wanted to do was come out here and ask if you wanted to have an afternoon quickie but never mind." Keri sat as Dean put her down and she headed back into the kitchen. _

_Once she was inside, it wasn't long before she heard the door closed and she smiled, "Can I help you with something Dean?"_

"_I decided the car can wait" he said and moved closer to her but she pushed him away._

"_I don't think so. You are in my space now." Keri said and started to walk away but Dean grabbed her and pulled her to him._

"_Well I am about to be even more in your space baby." he said and his lips came crashing down on her. Keri jumped up and wrapped her legs around Deans waited and he carried her into there bedroom. Their space._

_End flashback_

* * *

Keri's eyes opened and she looked over at the clock and it was close to 6. She must have dozed off, "Keri?" she leaned up hoping it was Dean but it wasn't. "Is just me Keri."

John walked into the room and she rubbed her eyes, "Why don't you go home and get some sleep"

"I'm fine. I want to be here when he wakes up."

"Keri I will call you if anything happens"

"I am not leaving." Keri said and sat back in the chair.

"You at least need to eat something. I will go get you something."

"Thanks John" she said and looked back at Dean. "Would you wake up if I told you I could go for an afternoon quickie?" she asked and started to cry again. All she had been thinking about was the last thing he told her before he left was he loved her and she said nothing. Maybe if she had, things would have been different. They may have talk or fought some more. If he would have just been at the house 5 more minutes, this would have never happened. Keri knew she had lost Dean as he husband a long time ago but this was different. She was afraid she was going to lose him from her life and she couldn't handle that. She just had to keep holding on to him and maybe he would come back to her.

**Two days later**

Keri had been at the hospital for two day. They finally took the tube out of Dean's mouth but he still wasn't awake yet. The kids were beginning to ask questions over the phone but Keri didn't want then to see Dean like this so she just told them Mommy and Daddy were on vacation.

Keri hung up the phone and looked over at Dean, "The kids said they love you...... well Ally said lub you" Keri laughed slightly, "they miss you Dean so you need to wake up because they need you….I need you. I still love you Dean and I wish you knew that. I never stopped. I was…..I am mad at you but I still love you very much and you need to know that." Keri kissed his forehead and grabbed a blanket and sat back down in her chair.

**Night**

Keri was fast asleep as John sat in the chair next to his son, "Its been a long two days. I am glad she is finally sleeping. Bless her heart she is a stubborn as a mule."

"I….I know" Dean said and looked over at her.

"Dean we really should wake her up."

"N…..no. Let her sleep. She...she is beautiful."

"Alright but its your ass" John stood up and grabbed his coat. "I will be back in the morning."

"ok" Dean whispered and looked back over at Keri. He was a little surprised she was there after what he did to her but her being there gave him hope.

Keri began to stir so Dean closed his eyes. She got up out of the chair and walked over to Dean and touched his face. She left it there for a moment and right before she pulled it away, Dean placed his hand on top of hers and she jumped, "Oh my God" she said and Dean opened his eyes slowly as if it was the first time. He didn't want her to feel bad. "Dean?"

"H….hey" he said. Keri didn't say anything else. She leaned down and started crying into his chest. "Shh…its ok Keri"

"I missed you Dean." she said and Dean rubbed the back of her hair as his own tears began to form. She still loved him and he knew that. He still had a chance with her and when he was better, he was going to win her back.

**A/N: Dean is awake yay. This wasn't my favorite chapter but I just wanted to get him somewhat better so I could move on to the next chapter. Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

After the doctors were done checking Dean over, Keri decided to finally go home for a few minutes and shower. Ron had brought the kids back home and Keri finally told them that their dad was in a small accident. She assured them that he would be fine and was coming home tomorrow. She was still a little nervous about that but she want to be the one taking care of him. After all she was still his wife.

Keri stepped into the shower and let the warm water run over her body. Images of Dean were flashing in her mind. The good, the bad, and the tragic. She wasn't sure how much more she could handle. She leaned against the cold tiles of the shower and slid down. She buried her face in her hand as she began to sob. It was not supposed to be like this for them. They were supposed to normal and happy but somewhere along the way things went wrong and now they are where they are. Keri wasn't sure it their old life was worth fixing or not.

Keri got dress and got Dean some clothes together to bring back to the hospital. When she walked into the living room, Caden and Ally were coloring in the floor. "Look Mommy" Ally said and help up a picture, "That's me, you, daddy and Caden."

"Its beautiful Ally."

"I made if for Daddy. Can I give it to him?"

"Of course you can. Daddy will be here tomorrow."

"Does he still have a booboo?"

"Yeah baby but we are going to make him feel better." Keri kissed her kids goodbye and told her dad they would be home tomorrow morning.

When She got back to the hospital, she walked into Dean's room and he was sitting up watching T.V., "How you feeling?" she asked and sat the bag down on the chair.

"Better now" he said and smiled at her. She just gave him a small smile before turning around.

"I um…I brought you some more clothes and I talked to Sam. He should be here in a hour."

"How are the kids doing?"

"They're fine. Just missing you but I told them that you would be home tomorrow." Keri didn't everything she could to avoid eye contact with him.

"Are you ok? You seem a little tense."

"I'm fine Dean. Look I am going to go see if I can get you something better to eat."

"Keri you don't have too."

"What do you want?"

"Keri…"

"If you don't answer me I will just bring you a salad or something." Dean looked at her and just wanted her to stop taking care of him. He wanted to be the one taking care of her. He knew that the best thing to do now was not push her.

"Burger and Fries."

"Alright well I will be right back." Keri grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

* * *

The next day, Dean was ready to go home and was a little surprised to be going home with Keri but he wasn't about to complain.

When they got home, she helped him out of the car and into the house. Walking was still hard for him but he knew as long as he still had her he would get better.

Keri opened the door and they walked in and he saw the picture the kids had made, "Daddy!" they kids ran out of their room and over to Dean and Keri and hugged him, "We missed you"

"I missed you guys too." Dean said and hugged them.

"Alight you two we have to be easy with daddy. He still doesn't fell well." she said and he looked over at her.

"I don't think you know just how much better I fell." When their eyes met, Keri felt something inside her. He was looking at her the way he use too.

"Ok well you need to sit down." She helped him over to the couch. The kids brought over their pictures and Keri took the kids to the back. When she came back in, she saw the one kid on each side of Dean. Keri leaned against the wall and just watched him. Dean really was a great father.

_**Flashback- One year ago**_

_They pulled up to the Cabin and got out. Keri looked around and couldn't believe Dean had found this place. It was a small cabin that was right on a lake. It was beautiful, "So Keri what do you think?"_

"_Its perfect Dean." she said and he opened the back door of the impala and got Ally out of her car seat, "wawer"_

"_That is the water Ally." Keri said and shut the door. _

_Caden got out of the car and walked over to Dean and grabbed his hand, "Daddy can we go swimming now?"_

"_Lets get settle in first and then we will go ok bubby"_

"_I bed I can get inside before you can."_

"_Oh really. Fine….one, two, three!" he said and the took off._

"_Hey slow down you two!" she said and looked back at Ally, "what are we going to do with them?"_

"_Tay k zy"_

"_yes they are crazy." Keri kissed her daughter and they headed inside._

_Later that night after Keri got out of the shower, she walked down the stair and found Dean asleep with both kids on the couch. She leaned against the wall and couldn't help but smile. She wouldn't trade days like this for the world._

_End Flashback_

"Mommy? Mommy?" Keri opened her eyes when she felt Ally tugging on her shirt. "Are you sleeping?"

"No I was just resting my eyes. What is it baby?"

"Can we have pizza for supper? Daddy said to ask you." Keri looked over at Dean and Caden still sitting on the couch. Caden was looking more and more like him everyday. She looked back down at her daughter and smiled.

"Sure we can." she said and walked into the kitchen. Dean watched as she walked off and he couldn't believe that he would ever doubt them. Even for a second. She meant everything to him and even after all he had done she still was taking care of him.

He knew it was going to be hard to win her back when he could barley move but he knew he had to try.

* * *

After Keri had given the kids their bath and put them to bed, she walked back into the living room and saw Dean looking very uncomfortable on the couch. She walked over to him and reached out her hand, "Come on."

"What are you doing?"

"Dean you were in a car accident not even a week ago. I am not letting you sleep on this hard couch." Keri grabbed his arm and helped him up. He was finally standing and their eyes locked. Keri turned away quickly and they headed down the hallway.

She helped Dean onto the bed and went to the closet, "Keri what are you doing?"

"I need to get something," she pulled out a box from the top and got out a baby monitor, "I knew I kept this for a reason."

"What the hell are you doing with that?"

"I need someway to hear you if you need something." Dean looked at her a little confused.

"Cant I just roll over and ask you?"

Keri dropped the monitor and was glad she did because she didn't want to look at him right now, "I am sleeping on the couch so you can have more room and plus I just think its for the best."

Dean felt his heart break but he didn't want to push, "Oh….ok" Keri walked to the other side of the bed and plugged it into the wall, "Alright so just call me if you need me."

"Them you might want to turn that down because you may hear me a lot."

Keri swallowed the lump in her throat and forced a smiled to hide he real emotion, "I meant if you need help of something. Goodnight Dean." she said and walked out and closed the door.

"Night Keri" Dean whispered and rolled over. He had never slept in the bed a lone and now he knew how she felt every time he didn't come home or they were fighting. "This sucks"

Keri lie on the couch looking at the ceiling. She was thinking about her and Dean's last fight before this one. She knows now that it was her fault but somehow they worked it out.

_Flashback 3 months ago_

_Keri walked in the front door and slammed it hard. She threw he purse on the table as Dean walked into the house, "What the hell is your problem? I am the one who should be pissed right now!"_

"_You had no reason to act that way Dean!"_

"_Yes I did! You are the one who had your tongue down that guys throat!"_

"_That is not true. He kissed me!"_

"_Well maybe he wouldn't have if you hadn't been flirting with him for two fucking hours!"_

"_I wasn't flirting I was talking and you had no right to punch him Dean!" _

"_Another man kisses my wife and I just supposed to say oh its ok why don't you just take her home or the weekend!"_

"_Fuck you Dean! Maybe I was flirting. Maybe because he was giving me attention that I don't get from you."_

"_So you were trying to make me jealous?"_

"_No but I would be lying if I said I didn't like talking to him." Keri folded her arms across her chest._

_Dean looked at her and still didn't know why she was the one that was mad but he didn't care, "You know what, if you want him, fine! Don't let me stop you!"_

"_I didn't say I wanted him Dean. I didn't ask him to kiss me!" Dean just rolled his eyes and that pissed her off even more, "You know what…" Keri walked into the bed room and jerked his pillow off the bed and went back into the living room and threw it at him, "you can sleep on the couch tonight!" she turned and walked back into the bedroom and slammed the door. Keri walked over to the bed and sat down and began to cry. She didn't want to ever admit this but she knew she let that guy kiss her. She wanted him to be Dean but he wasn't. Deep down she just wanted Dean to tell her how beautiful she was but that was something he hadn't done in a long time._

_Keri was lying in bed and knew she was in the wrong. Dean did have every right to punch that guy. She would have done the same thing. They were both stubborn and she knew she had to be the one to make things right and she knew just how to do that._

_Keri walked out of the bedroom and saw Dean on the couch in nothing but his boxer and it made her hot. Love him or hate him, he still knew how to make her want him without doing anything._

_She was wearing nothing but a tank top and panties. She walked over to the couch and he looked at her, "Come back for round two?" he said and crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eye. Keri knew he was still mad but she knew a thing or two that would cool him off. She never spoke a word, she grabbed his hand and pulled him up off the couch, "What are you doing?"_

"_I decided you don't have to sleep on the couch tonight. You have a problem with that?"_

"_Not at all but don't think this is over" he said and she turned around._

"_I know but I thought maybe if I showed you just how much I love you them maybe you can forgive me."_

"_Might take awhile"_

"_I hope it does." she smiled and they walked into the bedroom._

End Flashback

Keri was still thinking about that night and she let out a small moan, "Keri?" she sat up and saw Dean standing in the hallway.

**** not a bad cliffhanger but leaves you wondering what he is doing up and what he has to say. 10 reviews I update tomorrow and I think the next chapter is one you have been waiting on plus the rest of the flash back : )**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wow….I asked for 10 and got 11. You guys are so awesome. So as promised, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and just a warning the chapter is rated M for some Adult Content!**

When Keri saw Dean standing in the hallway leaning against the wall, she jumped up and ran over to him, "Dean what are you doing? I told you to call me if you need anything." Keri grabbed his arm to steady him. "You know you arm supposed to be up a lot."

"I don't care." Dean said and she frowned at him.

Keri just shook her head and looked away, "No I really know where Caden gets it from. You are both to stubborn for your own good."

"I had to talk to you Keri." Dean used his free hand to reach out to touch Keri's face to turn her back toward him, "They way I see I'm in pain either way but I think only one will kill me. The pain of not having you next to me."

Dean had his hand on her cheek and Keri just closed her eyes, "Dean lets not do this now. You have been through a lot in the last few day and I we just need to….."

"No….I think we need to talk now." Keri opened her eyes and looked at Dean. She could have swore that he had his own tears forming but Dean Winchester didn't cry. "I have something that I need to say and I don't want you to talk. I know that we aren't perfect and we will never be perfect but you know what, I like it that way. I made a mistake and I wish I could take it back but I cant and I am not going to pretend that I can. We have spent most of our marriage fighting with each other but you know why that has never bothered me…..because at the end of the day its me, you, and the kids. There are day when you make me so mad that I think what the hell are we doing together but when I wake up in the morning and roll over, I see you laying there next to me, I remember."

"Dean…."

"Wait just….just let me get this out. I love you and I am sorry for ever doubting us they way I did. You and the kids mean to world to me and if I have to I will spend the rest of my like trying to make it up to you. I am never letting you go."

Keri just stood there as the tear began to roll faster down her face and onto Dean's hand, "Why do you always do that?"

Dean stood there a little confused. He wasn't sure what he had done this time, "Do what Keri?"

She placed her hand over his hand that was still cupping her face, "Make me love you." she said moved in a little closer to him. They took their hands off her face and Dean put his hand back on the wall as Keri still held onto his other arm for dear life.

She bit her bottom look as she just looked at him for on more second and she knew what she wanted. She stood up on her toe and placed a soft kiss on his lip. Dean closed his eye and thought about how could it felt to be touching her again, Keri pulled back and smiled up at him, "You really do need to lay down Dean. You are only supposed to be up 20 minutes a day and I think that……"

"Keri…Shut up." Dean said and grabbed the back of her head and pulled her back up to him. He didn't care what the doctor said, he didn't want to move from this spot.

Keri pulled away again and looked up into his green eyes, "Why don't we both but go to bed." she said and helped him back down the hallway.

"You know I kind of like you taking care of me like this. Kind of reminds me of a nurse so why don't you put on a little….."

"Don't push you luck Dean. You have to make it up to me this time." Dean sat down on the bed as Keri stood before him.

"Baby as soon as I am better, we are going somewhere alone and I am going to make it up to you all weekend."

"I may hold you too that but don't you think its happening anytime soon." Dean laid down and Keri walked around to the other side an climbed in, "Are you ok Dean?"

Dean rolled over an winched a little but looking at her was worth the pain, "I'm perfect but I do have to ask you something, what where you thinking about?"

"When?"

"When you were on the couch. You were doing a little bit of moaning in there." Dean said and raised an eyebrow and Keri felt her cheeks go red.

"I was think about the last time one of us had some making up to do."

Dean smiled at her because he knew exactly what she was talking about. One of the bed nights of his life.

_**Flashback continued**_

_Keri pushed Dean onto the bed and straddled him, "So what does Dean want? Just tell me and I will do it." she began to move against him as he gripped her hips. She smiled at his wordless gasp as she bit her lip, and moved despite his grip, driving a harsh sound up his throat. _

_Dean just simply smiled at her as he said as pulled her into at kiss. She loved it when he was speechless and Dean Winchester always had something to say. _

_Dean pulled away from the kiss and looked at her before removing her top. She loved the way he looked at her. Keri couldn't believe that Dean would ever think she wanted anyone but him to touch her. She rested her hands on his strong chest, she leaned over him with a moan. "I'm yours Dean." Keri ran he hands down his chest and he moaned at her touch._

_His lips claimed hers once again as he cupped her breasts. Dean's tongue explored her mouth as his gentle hands moved, so warm, so strong against her skin. Dean had forgotten what he could do to her with just a simple kiss, a simple touch. Keri felt as if she could melt in his arms. His hands felt so damn good against her skin. _

_Keri dug her nails into his shoulders, arching desperately as Dean began to lick and kiss her nipples. She loved his mouth. "Dean… oh, please." He pulled back, pressing a soft kiss over her heart before gazing up at her. _

_"What do you want Keri?"_

"_You…." She needed his hands to stop distracting her long enough to answer. She needed his arms cuffed above his head so she could concentrate on making him feel as good as he always made her feel. "I… I want you and only you Dean." Those delicious lips smiled against the curve of her breast. His hands moved to her waist, starting to slide the fabric from her skin. "I want you to touch me."_

_Dean flipped Keri onto her back. His smile sent little trembling shivers through her body. "If that's what you want" His hands rubbed down the length of her legs, dragging the last of her clothes with them. "You are so fucking hot."_

"_Not too bad yourself but you are wearing far to much clothing."_

_She sat up and Dean rested his hands on her shoulders as her hands shoved the boxers down. _

_The second the fabric was out of the way, Dean pushed her back down onto the bed. That muscular body stretched out over hers, but it was his mouth that distracted her from her plans to explore him. She could never get enough of his kisses. Catching his hair in her hands, Keri lost herself in his lips._

_As she moaned into his mouth, it made his heart beat faster and So did the look in her eyes as Keri ran those small hands down his arms and over his chest. _

_"I want so you bad right now Keri"_

"_You already have me, forever"_

_Dean watched as her hand disappeared between them to wrap his length in the soft heat of her fingers. As she began to stroke him, Dean fisted the sheets trying to stay in control but when she started to rub his cock over her wet center, he knew who was really in control. _

_Dean couldn't take it any longer, Keri pulled her hand from his shaft and he plunged into her and she let out a loud moan as her body melted into his, "Dean…"_

_His eyes held hers despite the fact that the only muscles she had any control over were the fingers that had a death grip on his shoulders. Keri forced her fingers his back. to slide over the round mark high on his back. She began to run her nail up his back because she knew how much it turned in on, "Oh shit….Keri…" _

_Pressing herself closer and tighter along the heat of his chest, Keri kissed him deeply, loving the dancing of his tongue against hers. Sliding her arms tight around his neck, she fisted both hands in his hair and fought to breathe past of heat of him holding her so tight, so close._

_She loved the feel of him pressing her into the sheets. Keri wrapped her legs tight around Dean's waist and arched under the hard, deep length of his erection. As close and deep as he was, it still wasn't enough. She needed more. "Please Dean…harder.."_

_His smile teased her lips, just out of reach as his hips arched into hers. It drove him just that little bit deeper to push a scream from her throat. He ran a hand up the back of her thigh to curve around her hip. His fingers spread wide against her skin and angled her up for the next plunge of his hips. "You're… mine" he grunted out and she just nodded. Dean shifted them a little and put her in the perfect position to run every gorgeous inch of his cock over the most sensitive nerves in her body. She arched helplessly in his arms to the soft moans. _

_Clenching her nails against the hard strength of his shoulders, Keri teased his tongue with just the tip of her own, crossing her heels high behind his back. When his moans became louder, she smiled against his lips and started a new rhythm with her hips. It was something harder and deeper than before, letting her feel every single inch of him slide in to her, again and again. " I'm yours….you feel so damn good Dean" _

_He met her rhythm perfectly with each thrust. "you're close, aren't you baby? Please tell me you are." _

_His lips touched hers with a soft, sweet little kiss as her body arched and trembled under his as his body pressed harder and deeper. "Fucking hell, yes…… So close. Please…" Dean reached between the and moved his thumb in circles over her clit. _

_Dean new she was close and knew what just how to push her over the edge. He leaned down close to her heard. He applied more pressure with his the as he spoke, "I fucking love you" he gave one more deep, hard thrust and she was coming harder than she had in a long time._

_Keri's nails pierced the skin of his back. Her voice screamed his name. Every inch of her body clung to his and buried him in the heat of her desire. Dean knew he couldn't hold on any longer and he let go, filling her completely._

_Dean gave her one more kiss before pulling out slowly and lying next to her. "I would say that a good start."_

_Keri rolled over and looked at him, "You know that no matter what, you're the only one for me Dean and I fucking love you too." she kissed him one more time before falling asleep in his arms._

_**End Flashback**_

Keri lay there with her head on Dean's shoulder as she ran her nails softly over his chest. "Hey Keri do you think we are going to be ok?"

"I think sooner or later we will be. We always find a way to work things out." Dean looked over her and smiled. She knew what he was thinking, "Hey its not going to happen over night so you can wipe that smirk off your face."

"Why not?"

"Well one you were just in a car accident and car barely move and two….well you need to be punished for a little while." Keri gave him a kiss and rolled over. "Goodnight Dean"

"Goodnight Keri." Dean looked at the ceiling and for the first time felt like everything was going to be alright.

**** They are back on track somewhat. It is about time if I do say so myself. I only have 2 more chapters left : ( but all good thing must come to an end. Please review and let me know what you think of that chapter!****


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Dean rolled over and saw that Keri was still beside him. Part of him had thought it was a dream but was glad it wasn't. He looked at the clock and it was 6:30. He knew the kids would be up soon but maybe they still had some time.

As painful as it was, he moved over closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Dean began to move under her shirt and her skin was just as soft as he remembered. As his hand moved up, his lips were placing soft kisses on her neck.

Keri opened her eyes slowly when she felt his hand and mouth on her and it felt so good. She wanted so much for him to continue but she couldn't, "Dean what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I am doing?" He managed to get out between kisses.

Keri pushed him back with her shoulder and rolled over, "I think I know what you are trying to do and the answer is no" she said with a soft smile.

"No? You're telling me no?" Dean raised his eyebrow. Keri never said no to him.

"Yes I am and you better get use to it buddy. You are on thin ice still and beside, you can barley move."

Dean smiled and tried to kiss her again but she turned her head, "Oh come on, we can be gentle."

"Sorry but the answer is still no Dean. It's too soon and besides I don't want to risk you getting hurt. You know just as well as I do that gentle isn't in our dictionary."

Keri threw the covers back and got out of bed. Dean watched as she grabbed some clothes and headed toward the bathroom, "What are you doing?"

"Going to get changed. You got a long road ahead of you Mr. Winchester." She closed the door and Dean laid back on the pillow. She was going to kill him before this was all over with but he was just glad to be back at home with her.

2 weeks later

Dean got up that morning and walked into the Kitchen. He was glad to finally be up moving around again. The house was quiet but when he looked at the clock he knew it wouldn't be for long. It was almost time to take Caden to school and he thought he would try and do everything Keri did for a change.

He started breakfast and went to wake up the kids, "Ally…time to get up." He said and pulled the cover off of her.

"Daddy? What are you doing?" she said rubbing her eyes.

"We have to take Caden to school."

"But that is Mommy's job."

"Well today I am so get up." He said and she sat up in her bed and looked at him, "What is it Ally?"

"Who is going to feed up and get us dressed?"

"I am"

"Are you sure you are qualified?" she asked and Dean laughed.

"I am not sure but I think I can manage now get up."

After finally convincing Ally she was in good hands, Dean went to wake up Caden, "Hey buddy...time to get up."

Caden rolled over and looked at his dad, "Where is mom?"

"Still sleeping so we need to be quiet."

"What about breakfast?" Dean looked at him and that when he realized that he really hadn't been the best at helping Keri out over the years but that was going to change. These was just as much his kids as her and it was about time he started acting like it.

When he and Ally got home, He turned and Dora and went to see if Keri was awake yet. He slowly opened the door and saw that she was still curled up in the middle up the bed. He smiled as he walked over and laid down beside her, "Keri.."

"What?" she mumbled.

"You plan on sleeping all day. Its 8:30."

Keri opened her eyes and jumped up, "why didn't you wake me up. Cadne is going to be late.

"For what?"

"School"

"That's funny beside I could have sworn I just dropped him off there."

Keri stopped what she was doing and looked at him, "What?"

"I took him to school."

"Did you feed him?" she asked and Dean looked at her as he got up.

"Why does everyone assume that I am incapable of feeding them. Yes he had breakfast. I put shoes on him and everything."

"I'm sorry its just….well this is only like the second time you have done this so maybe I worry a little."

Dean walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Well don't. I can take care of them believe it or not. I did a pretty damn good job of making them didn't I?"

Keri smiled and kissed in softly on the lips, "I don't really remember." She said and tried to pull away from him but he held on to her tight.

"And whose fault is that?" he asked and she smiled at him.

"Your" she said and walked off.

"How much longer are you going to make me suffer?"

"I don't know yet." Truth was Keri had every intention of finally letting Dean off the hook tonight but why spoil the fun so soon. She wanted it to be a surprise. Dean had come a long way in a few weeks and he deserved to have one night of fun.

Keri had it all planned out. She had called earlier that week and as odd as it was, she reserved room 201 at what the known as Hooker Inn. Not that they every had anyone there but she wanted to make sure that the room her and Dean spent two weeks together in was open. Not the most romantic place but it was where it all started for them.

***Sorry it took so long to update and for the short chapter. I am already working on the last chapter and its a little longer and with some Dean and Keri fun : ) Remember to review! Aslo me and Deans Guardian Angel are updating our page again and have added two new stories. So check them out. Thanks you the reviews and for reading****


	10. Chapter 10

Keri had blind folded Dean that next morning and told him they were going somewhere special. He knew better than to complain when she said she was planning something. Dean had learned to just go with whatever she said.

The came to a stop and Dean brought his hands to his face, "Don't take it off yet." Keri said and got out of the car.

She walked around to Dean's side and opened the door, "Can I please just take this off now. I feel like an idiot right now."

"Think of is a punishment." Keri said and led him over to a door and opened it. The place was just as trashy as ever but it had special meaning, "Ok you can take it off now but don't lose it." She said and when he pulled it off he looked around the room and smiled at her.

"This was your big surprise?"

Keri placed her hands on her hips, "Yes because this is where we meant and well were Caden was made I figured it had special meaning in a way."

Dean leaned over and kissed her softly, "I love it. So is there a chance of history repeating itself?" he asked.

"Oh Dean do you want another baby?" she asked with a smiled.

"I don't think so sweetheart. Two is enough for me but you never know," he wrapped his arms around her, "I may change my mind so I need to practice."

"Is that so? What make you so sure I want to practice with you? Maybe I just really like it here." she said jokingly.

"I can see why." Dean said as he looked around the room.

"Ok well I need to go change so you just stay here."

Keri grabbed her bag and Dean just looked at her, "Change for what?"

"You'll see."

Dean just shook his head and removed his shit and jeans and lay down on the bed. Things were finally getting back to normal.

Keri had been in the bathroom for over 30 minutes when she finally came out and Dean was watching TV. She cleared her throat and he looked up to see her wearing a silk bathrobe, "What are you doing?" he asked and felt his jeans tighten a little.

"Oh I was just wondering what you think of these?" she said as she seductively stripped off robe. As she turned he saw that she was wearing a red lace bra with a matching red thong.

"Oh my God you look so sexy in that," Dean said lying on my back beginning to feel the blood rush to my member.

"Good, I'm glad you like it," she said pulling back the covers to climb in bed next to him. However, instead of lying next to him she casually moved down the bed on her hands and knees, spread his legs and crouched between them. By now his manhood was completely engorged in anticipation of what was going to happen.

Keri first she leaned over and gently kissed the very tip of my cock that was now out of his boxers, "Mmmm," he heard her moan.

She carefully licking it from the base to the tip "Oh my god baby, that feels so good," he said as he gently ran his fingers of both hands through her hair slightly clenching then

"Oh you like that baby"? She asked as she looked into his eyes and gave a single wink.

"Oh God yes." Dean whispered while he watched her lick the pre-cum off the tip of his now cock.

"Do you want me Dean?"

"You and only you Keri. I love you so much." He said. Keri pulled his boxers off and tossed them aside.

She rose up, spread her legs apart and straddled him as he pulled her thong to the side.

Keri lowered herself on his hard member, "Oh…Dean," she moaned. She leaned over and placed her hands on either side of Dean's head giving me access to her beautiful breasts just inches from his mouth. With his hands still on her ass he raised his head and sucked her nipples until they were hard and wet.

She began bouncing up and down squeezing and moving her ass around and around. "Oh… yes" she moaned as he reached between them and began to rub her clit with his thumb. "Oh god, oh god yes," she moaned loud and Dean began to thrust up into her.

"Are you gonna cum baby?" he asked her as he felt himself getting closer.

"Yes….oh god Dean….so fucking close." She said and he flipped them over and began to pound into her over and over.

A few thrust later they both reached their climax together.

Dean rolled over of her and they both lay breathless, "Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Never better." She said and kissed him on the cheek, "Kind of funny being back where it all started isn't it?"

"I am just glad we still got it." Dean said and she smiled.

"We are still pretty good aren't we? Just don't leave me this time ok."

Dean placed his hand on her face, "Baby I will never leave you again I promise."

"Good because I love you Dean."

"I love you to Keri." He kissed her once more before they both realized they were older than they use to be. Back then they would have been on round three but no days a nap and no screaming kids was so much better. Things couldn't get any better than this for Dean and Keri Winchester.

**A/N: Finally finished this story…yay. Sorry it took so long but I hope you liked it and thanks for reading.**


End file.
